Recent developments of electrical connectors for use in connecting a daughter printed circuit board with a mother printed circuit board are aimed to disclose metal latches to substitute those connectors each connector integrally formed with latch members on a connector base to prolong the service life of the latches and connector, from which a damaged latch can be replaceable with a new one, rather than discarding a complete set of electrical connector for saving cost.
Korsunsky et al. disclosed an electronic module socket with resilient latch in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,825. However, their metal latch should be made to have an engaging configuration of U shape insertable in a pocket (40) of the housing, still causing a production complexity of the connector. Yagi et al. invented a metal latch for SIMM socket in their U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,429 which requires a housing engaging portion (58) formed on the latch to be engageable with a socket housing (12), thereby being unable to reduce a production cost of the connector.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional electrical connectors and invented the present electrical connector insertably fixed with simplified metal latches.